


Times Like This

by Heavenly_Bodies



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-05
Updated: 2010-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenly_Bodies/pseuds/Heavenly_Bodies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>stolen moments</p>
            </blockquote>





	Times Like This

There were times like this, when the hallways and byways of the castle were quiet and the world outside was asleep ,when they could steal away together, finding the nooks and crannies, forgotten alcoves devoid of torch light and all the more welcoming for it. Places where too light touches and fleeting kisses were shared, promises made between lapis and sapphire eyes, voices unneeded, breath already taken away. Here in the dark, secluded from prying eyes, it was almost enough. They had each other in these quiet moments. Station and privilege be damned, this was what mattered. Two souls finding each other, keeping each other in their hearts, spending these too few moments close as they could come and yet too far away. Someday they knew this would not be enough, someday they would need more, someday they would _want_ more. Someday they would have more. But for now, these stolen moments were all they had and they would have to be enough.


End file.
